


The Black Queen

by HerPassion



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I love Mikoto, M/M, but still gotta follow the plot, cuz who doesn't love tsunderes, sorry people, this'll be cute as hell tho, tsuntsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPassion/pseuds/HerPassion
Summary: A mysterious woman appears at the HOMRA bar and ends up letting the skateboarding troublemaker and his chubby companion think she's a threat to their king, even though Anna clings to her the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brokuroo Tetsurou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brokuroo+Tetsurou).



"Listen up, punks! This bar was specially imported from a pub in England!" Kusanagi Izumo nearly yelled, gripping onto Yata Misaki and Kamamoto Rikio's heads while showing them the damage they did to his beloved bar.

"It cost me a fortune!", there was despair heard in Kusanagis voice and to some he may sound like he was about to cry.

As he went on, ranting about things concerning this bar, he tightened his grip on the other two men's heads, while they began to let out noises related to that pain, occasionally saying his name and begging him to stop.

The little girl named Anna glanced at them shortly, before turning away again and letting out a disappointed sounding sigh, as if this happened on a daily basis. Not that anyone could blame her though.

As Kusanagis whining then turned into dead seriousness, Yata quickly shoved the blame off of himself by saying "Well, this idiot badmouthed Mikoto-san!" Kamamoto immediately protested, saying "No, I wasn't!"

"What about Mikoto?", Kusanagi asked, frowning at Kamamoto, who instantly flinched at the other's gaze. Yata glared at Kamamoto as he said "He said Mikoto-san joined the Blues! You should give him hell, too, Kusanagi-san!"

"What kind of loyal follower assumes that his leader joined the opponents?", a new voice tuned in, Kusanagi freezing slightly at the sound, while Yata frowned and Kamamoto flinched once more. 

Turning their heads to their left, they noticed a black haired woman gently patting Annas hair as she sat on the couch next to the smaller girl who leaned into the other woman a little. The woman stood up, Anna following her and holding onto her jacket.

The woman seemed a few inches taller than Yata and had long, midnight black hair, that went all the way down her back,almost to her thighs. Her irises were a dark grey and were practically piercing Kamamoto's skull.

She wore a black shirt and black jeans, both seeming quite torn in some places, along with a black leather jacket that didn't quite fit to her. What stood out the most was the fact that she was wearing a necklace that looked exactly like Mikotos. And only Kusanagi knew - other than Anna - that the jacket she wore also belonged to Mikoto.

"W-Who the hell a-are you?", Yata stuttered and half yelled, blushing as he noticed the amount of cleavage that the woman's shirt gave her as it was slightly ripped just in that place.

The woman though ignored him, continuing to watch Kamamoto with an icy glare. As she stepped forward, she gently took Annas hand in hers, extending her arm behind her so Anna would stay back but could still hold onto her.

"Why would you think that Suoh would leave his clan just like that?", the woman questioned, coming close to Kamamoto until just a few inches separated them. Anna noticed how the woman's hand slowly was surrounded by black fog and tugged on her hand, but the black haired woman didn't bother, so Anna only sighed.

"W-Well, I d-didn't think that, I-I-" he couldn't finish as he then shrieked in fear as he saw nothing but darkness in just a blink of an eye. He felt someone grabbing the collar of his jacket but he didn't see a thing, which was quite terrifying.

"Nari-chan, stop it.", Kusanagi said with a sigh, watching as named woman was still glaring daggers at Kamamoto as she held him by the collar of his jacket, her hand surrounded with black fog and the same fog creeping onto Kamamoto.

When the woman still didn't move or seemed like she intended to do so, Kusanagi grabbed her hand and pulled it away, immediately being embraced by the darkness, while Kamamoto was freed. Said man stumbled back and landed on the floor, staring at the black haired woman in horror as well as confusion.

The black fog around her hand disappeared and Yata and Kamamoto noticed her giving Kusanagi an apologetic glance - even if it was just a short one. Kusanagi let go of her hand and turned to the two other males present, saying "May I introduce to you, Oyajito Narima, otherwise known as the Black Queen."

Yata and Kamamoto stared at her with wide eyes, the shorter boy first finding his voice as he spoke "The Black Queen? I thought there're only seven kings?"

"Well, you're right there. As Izu said, I'm Oyajito Narima, the Black Queen. I was partially at fault for the Kagatsu crater incident." Now the two stared at her in disbelief, Kamamoto asking "How old were you then?" "Nine."

"Were you the Black Queen then?" "I was from the age of seven. That means about sixteen years."

"Nari-chan, why don't you go upstairs? I'll come to you later.", Kusanagi said, the look in his eyes telling her to not question him.

Narima frowned for a short moment, but then nodded and mumbled "Let's go, Anna-chan." 

The little girl nodded and now clung closer to the black haired woman, following alongside her as they then walked upstairs.Yata and Kamamoto watched in confusion. "Does she have anything to...wait, does she want to end Mikoto-san's reign?!", Yata yelled, rage now fueling him, but Kusanagi only hit his head in response.

"It would've gotten out anyways...", Kusanagi said quietly with a low sigh, although that didn't help at all, both of the others having heard his words and Yata and now Kamamoto too getting bad ideas from them.

"Anyways, apologize to my bar and I'll tell you the real meaning behind why Mikoto let himself be captured!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> I love K (and Mikoto *sobs*) so I decided I'd write him a fanfic because I've had this idea in my head for months ever since I saw the anime and knew I'd have to write it out one day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend who I dragged into the K hell (you're welcome)


End file.
